Denial
by Rhiannan
Summary: Gabriel suffers the nightmares of his past with Dracula. Story starts with a Gabriel POV. Slash implied.


_**Denial**_

_Why must you wallow in this mortal guilt, denying yourself the pleasures we once shared so freely?" I could feel the breath of each word as his mouth danced over my tensed shoulders. _

_His lecture was becoming less audible as I began to question myself; Why had I accepted his invitation to Budapest, and how I came to be in this darkened ally with a man who I despised so? I then reminded myself that it was part my passion for the hunt and part the Vatican's "ridding the world of evil." _

_I wanted to turn and face my demons at once, and I attempted to do so, but he would not allow it. I felt myself being pressed harder into the cold damp wall before me. He released a long breathy sigh along my neck sending a shockwave of sensations through my body.  
I began to lose the fragile hold on my emotions and cautiously pressed myself back against the vampire._

"_That's right, Gabriel." Dracula whispered. "Let go of those feelings that eat away at you… let us relive moments of our past … moments that haunt you so."  
His tone was seductive and taunting. His breathy whisper painted my imagination with torrid scenes from a past that I had long forgotten. _

_Erotic images, which had been vanished from my memory, quickly flashed by… and in secret, I longed to feel their passion once again.  
The cunning vampire entered my mind and found himself pleased with this ballet of lustful thoughts. I closed only my eyes in hopes to conceal, or yet erase, these shameful images and feelings. _

_Dracula chuckled, "No need, Gabriel... you cannot hide yourself from me. You are an open book, whose pages I turn. I read you your every thought...your every fear...your every lust… I could go on and on, Gabriel... "  
Resting his mouth just below the lobe of my ear, the vampire scornfully continued.  
"I know what lurks inside... you reek of guilt, and humiliation... That is, and always has been your weakness, Gabriel... a weakness which I prey upon."  
I could feel his sly smirk against my skin, and shrugged him off with disgust. This only tempted him to press further...  
"Let me give back, Gabriel, that which has been taken from you!"  
Frustrated, I boldly interrupted; "God has given me a great favor erasing you from my memory, Dracula!" _

_"Your God?" Dracula chuckled... "Your god is no match for me!!" _

_I daringly continued, "You are dead to me… I want no part of you and yet, you insist! What makes you think that I want any of this... you, the past, or the memories of?"_

"_Perhaps this, Gabriel!" he growled._

_Before I could grasp what was happening, Dracula violently spun me about and we were now face to face. The vampire's intense glare burned through me and he wasted no time in delivering a severe strike to my face. I felt the painful sting as his razor-sharp talons dug deep into the flesh of my cheek. The heavy hand that delivered the blow to my face now came to rest gently under my chin, rendering me completely under the vampire's control. His eyes, as black as the night, became a fierce pale blue as they gazed upon my bloodied cheek and I was unable to take my eyes from his fiendish features._

_Dracula paused, savoring the moment, then slowly leaned into my face, allowing his tongue to catch the trickles of blood that escape my wounded cheek. The vampire heaved a sigh, then bore his savage fangs and released a ghastly screech that echoed through out the sleeping city…_

_Not denying himself the pleasure of seeing me in great pain, he allowed me to feel the brutality of his fangs as they tear into my flesh... His mouth engulfed my throat and I was quickly drained.  
Much too weak to stand, I dropped to my knees. Dracula slowly crouched in front of me, wearing little more than a vindictive smile. I looked on with disgust as the he opened his wrist and offer his blood to me.  
The crimson liquid flowed smoothly from his pale skin and I fought desperately to turn away. For I knew what was to become of me once Dracula's blood ran through my veins... Alas, I had no choice, he controlled my every move and thought. Dracula pulled me close into his body, forcing my mouth over the wound and willed me to drink from him. _

_He watched with satisfaction as my inner fight gave way and I fell into complete submission. He removed his wrist from my mouth and released his hold on me.  
Consumed with bloodlust, I hungered for more of him. My skin was now painfully sensitive to the slightest touch. The cold night air burned in every pore. Even the wool of my trousers proved unbearable and I began to hastily loosen my waistband. Dracula watched as my trousers fell loose. His eyes danced over my bare skin.  
Wanting and inviting more of him, I wantonly posed myself ... He took the invitation, allowing himself to fondle. His hands waltzed over my body as if it were his very own ballroom. His mouth hovered over my chest, as his tongue slowly and deliberately caressed my hardened nipples. The eroticism this inflicted caused his name to spill from my lips. Dracula paused and gave a slight smile as he gazed over my roused state. _

_His bloodlust now raged...He began biting about my chest and abdomen, relishing the taste of this new blood that boiled within me. This pleasant pain and his throaty moans would soon bring me to peak..._

_I crossed over and was becoming what I had for so long hunted...  
I no longer carried the burden of shame and guilt... I was no longer cursed with grief and humiliation...  
All of this, was now replaced with dark lust and a growing hunger for the man before me ...My master ...Dracula _

**Gabriel abruptly leapt from his deep slumber.  
Unnerved and disorientated, he sat on the edge of the bed with the horrific nightmare still playing in his mind.  
He focused on the familiar surroundings of his chamber and breathed a sigh of relief, as it was all just that of a night terror.  
Drenched with nervous sweat, Gabriel made his way to the washbasin and splashed cool water over his face. Still somewhat shaken, he soaked a hand towel in the cool water and placed it upon the back of his neck. He closed his eyes hoping to shut out the remaining sounds and visions of Dracula that encircled his mind.  
As Gabriel lowered the towel to his chest, he felt painful stinging sensations. He was shocked to discover brutal bite marks about his torso...**

**"The pain will subside eventually, Gabriel." A chilling familiar voice spoke from behind him.**

**Gabriel stood frozen and silent before turning toward the voice...There, arrogantly advancing toward him, was Dracula.  
He continued closer, wearing his usual sardonic smirk and unleashed a dark chuckle. "You look as though you have seen a ghost, Gabriel."  
Gabriel now realized that it had not been a nightmare. He had indeed submitted himself wholly to Dracula... and with circumstances much darker than he imagined.  
This was too much for Gabriel to take in; he sank to his knees and closed his eyes as if to deny the moment any existence... He clasped his hands tightly over his ears to shut out Dracula's predatory footsteps and began to weep. He could feel Dracula's breath upon his face and felt the vampire's cold fingertips as they trace his tears. Dracula then enclosed his mouth over Gabriel's quivering lips… repulsing him.**

**"Oh come now, Gabriel!" sneered Dracula. "You are beyond such foolish mortal behavior."  
"Like me, you are now free from these mortal afflictions... I have given back what was taken from you. Your memory… your former life…and your freedom, Gabriel.  
You no longer have to fear a god, nor seek forgiveness from Rome's Holy Order...I expect at least some sort of gratitude from you!" ...Dracula's tone was satirical. Gabriel lowered his head, clasping his ears even tighter, but Dracula violently snatched his hands away.  
"Hear me, Gabriel ...I will leave you to wallow in your pity and denial for now...But know that when the hunger begins to eat away at you, you will seek your Master!" Dracula stood silent for a moment and watched Gabriel's breakdown... He then quietly exited the room, amused by the anguished cries of his ungrateful fledgling.**


End file.
